welcome_constituentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bastard Son Geoffry
Biography One of John's clones, he was created during Les Ratones Semenes along with Liquid and George. Bastard “inherited the Father’s dominant genes” and despite that, he's a parallel to Solid Snake from the Metal Gear Solid series. Liquid's twin, he was also born on 12 July, XX79. Charles and Jeffrey are his half-brothers in a way, being John and Voyevoda's biological children rather than clones. He is very serious and also often needs clarification on certain subjects. History Act I Bastard made his first appearance on his blog on July 6th. A few days later, he posted saying that Carmen could still be saved, urging the constituents to guide her. He highly distrusted Liquid, urging us to not go along with his plans. Bastard's plan for dealing with the machine consisted of Inheriting Cumrat LLC and pulling strings to reduce the number of souls needed to continue the sessions to a minimum in order to find a way to free the souls trapped inside over a period of time, at the cost of continuing the sessions. Both he and Liquid were dying from their tumors and running out of time. Bastard and Liquid were convinced to meet to discuss their plans. George was allowed in as well. A firm believer in destiny, Bastard refused to join forces with his brothers and the Constituents after the Geoffry Conference. He truly considered Liquid to be destined to be a machine of destruction and for the both of them to fight for the right to inherit CumRat LLC, as the prophecy stated. He also considered Liquid to have "gone soft" after the latter grew attached to the Constituents and renounced his war criminal days. He left after telling the contistuents and allies that they had 5 days to prepare for his arrival. Bastard fought Liquid in the lobby of CumRat LLC. Liquid succumbed to his battle wounds soon after, while Bastard managed to escape. George found him limping away about a mile away from the building and killed him. Act II Its mentioned that he fought and killed 2017 Pope Dwayne at some point by taking a pot shot at him during their steel cage match. Although he didn't make an appearance, he was in hell after his death. When Liquid and George made their way back to the living world, Bastard chose to stay behind to atone. Act III Bastard managed to build a phone while in hell and was able to use it to converse with the constituents. After being informed of Liquid's predicament, he decided to leave hell to help him with the aid of Luna. Trivia * His favorite food is Mcdonalds chicken nuggets, a cheeseburger from In-n-Out, and a Diet Coke. * He meant to watch HunterxHunter at some point, but didn't get the chance to before he died. * He used to play soccer. Quotes * "..." * "hrngh..." Gallery Geoffries.png|Bastard (back) and his brothers. Art by Constituent 61. destinbed battle.png|Liquid and Bastard about to fight. minibastard.png|ROUND BASARD -60 bastard.png|-60 Category:Geoffry Category:Funko Pops Category:Ally